


The Year Wilson Died

by Nightdog_Barks



Category: House M.D.
Genre: Angst, Gen, Grief
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-02-15
Updated: 2007-02-15
Packaged: 2017-10-18 04:36:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 631
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/185056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nightdog_Barks/pseuds/Nightdog_Barks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A year in the life of House after Wilson dies.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Year Wilson Died

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asynca](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=asynca).



> Written as a "quick fic" in about one hour total; for [](http://asynca.livejournal.com/profile)[**asynca**](http://asynca.livejournal.com/) on TWoP

_**Houseficlet: The Year Wilson Died**_  
 **STATUS:** Unpublished; date on original is 1/23/07.  
 **TITLE:** The Year Wilson Died  
 **AUTHOR:** [](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/profile)[**nightdog_writes**](http://nightdog-writes.livejournal.com/)  
 **PAIRING:** House/Wilson, House/Cuddy  
 **RATING:** R, for rough language and mature emotional themes  
 **WARNINGS:** Major character death; thoughts of suicide.  
 **SPOILERS:** No; it's just a story.  
 **SUMMARY:** A year in the life of House after Wilson dies.  
 **DISCLAIMER:** Don't own 'em. Never will.  
 **AUTHOR NOTES:** Written as a "quick fic" in about one hour total; for [](http://asynca.livejournal.com/profile)[**asynca**](http://asynca.livejournal.com/) on TWoP  
 **BETA:** None.

  
 **The Year Wilson Died**

  
 **APRIL**

Flowers are blooming. Birds are singing. All the little woodland creatures are having little woodland creature sex.

House hates it. He hates everything. He wishes the universe would fry itself to a single black crisp cinder and blow away into an endless screaming void.

How could Jimmy have been so fucking stupid to die when the world is being born anew?

  
 **MAY**

May is worse.

  
 **JUNE**

June is worse than May, then gets exponentially worse when Cuddy tells him to get his head out of his ass and does he think he's the first person ever to have lost someone close to them.

When he says yes she slaps him. Then she's repentant and he wants to tell her she was right but he can't because she's kissing him.

House sees Jimmy out of the corner of his eye. He looks tired and House wonders if the dead are tired all the time, thinking about all the things they never got to do or didn't finish.

He pushes Cuddy away.

  
 **JULY**

Cameron invites him to watch the fireworks from the hospital roof. Nobody thinks he'll go, but he does.

The smell of gunpowder carries on the wind, and House thinks of blackened cinders falling about his feet.

  
 **AUGUST**

August is hot and humid, the air pressing down like a stifling quilt.

Cuddy holds a summer dinner party at her house; the backyard is mined with picnic tables and festooned with bunting -- and how funny a word is that, _bunting?_ How does that correlate with _Bye baby bunting, Daddy's gone a'hunting, for to get a rabbit skin, to wrap his baby bunting in_?

I ask you. How?

  
 **SEPTEMBER**

Labor Day is a useless holiday if you're not laboring, and House certainly isn't.

There've been no new cases in three weeks. Foreman is actively looking for a new job, Chase is spending all his time in NICU, and Cameron keeps trying to interest House in some type of grievers' group, where everyone sits around and talks about how they're _working through_ their anger at the dead person for leaving them.

House isn't angry.

He's furious.

  
 **OCTOBER**

The trees are changing and so is House.

He's begun thinking seriously about killing himself, about ending this fucking charade of normality.

Cuddy asks him out to dinner.

  
 **NOVEMBER**

Cuddy asks him over for Thanksgiving.

  
 **DECEMBER**

Cuddy asks him over for Christmas.

House buys her a gift.

  
 **JANUARY**

House spends New Year's Eve with Cuddy.

He sees Jimmy again, over Cuddy's left shoulder.

Jimmy smiles at him. He doesn't look as tired as before.

  
 **FEBRUARY**

Valentine's Day, and House finds an old card in a forgotten file in the back of a desk drawer.

 _House -- happy Valentine's Day you horse's ass,_ the card reads. _Love, Wilson_

House grips the card tightly for a long moment, then bends forward, slowly. The tears come, swift and hot. The paper wilts under the tidal force of his grief.

  
 **MARCH**

March sucks.

  
 **APRIL**

Cuddy meets him at the clinic door.

"You ready?" she says.

"Yeah," he replies. "Let's go. Jimmy'll be upset if we're late."

Cuddy touches the small pebbles in her suit pocket, as if for good luck. As they walk out the front door, she holds House's hand.

Good luck.

  
~ fin


End file.
